


Rain

by yosaffbridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosaffbridge/pseuds/yosaffbridge
Summary: The war is over, but the danger hasn't completely passed yet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in hiding until the last of the Death Eaters can be tracked down, and they remember the last time they were all together.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for some kind of fic challenge many years ago on LJ.

They knew this was how it would have to be at the end of the war, if there were Death Eaters still at large. Two weeks ago, Harry had killed Voldemort, but several of his most loyal followers had escaped. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, and several others had disappeared to parts unknown. The Ministry and the Order believed, with good reason, the missing criminals might try to bring their Dark Lord back. And if they were unsuccessful they would surely go after the ones who killed him in the first place – Harry Potter, with help from his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

Now the three of them are in hiding until those after them are caught. Three different locations, three different Fidelius Charms, three different Secret Keepers. Cut off from each other and the world, all they can do is wait for the news they're longing to hear – it's safe, and they can be together again.

~

_His breath_

Hermione paces restlessly in the living room of the small flat. She's tried to read, which usually brings her some measure of comfort, but after reading the same line on page 263 of _Hogwarts, a History_ at least a dozen times she has given up. She's been in this flat for two weeks now. Two weeks with no news, no word from anyone, and she wonders if she's starting to go barmy.

She goes over to the window and stares out, not really seeing anything beyond the raindrops leaving trails on the glass. She hears the soft pitter-patter of rain on the roof, and vaguely thinks that perhaps the sound should soothe her. Instead, all Hermione can think of is how they're both out there, somewhere, and she chokes back a sob as she wishes desperately to be able to have her Harry and her Ron with her again.

_on the back of my neck_

Her only contact has been with Tonks, her Secret Keeper, who unfortunately cannot tell her much. Tonks is in hiding as well, though Hermione does not know where, and she has visited Hermione twice to check in on her and to let her know as much as she can. Hermione wonders what would happen if she were to just leave, if she just went and demanded they tell her where Harry and Ron are because she needs them. She doesn't, though, because she knows it will be all over soon. It has to be.

The last time they were together, they hadn't even realised what it meant. They hadn't known they would be fighting the most evil wizard of their time the very next day. Hermione leans her forehead against the cool glass, tracing the mark a raindrop has left as she remembers. She closes her eyes, remembering the feel of being between them, the feel of being safe, and she clings to the hope that she will soon be there again.

_is soft and warm_

Hermione jumps slightly as Tonks Apparates into the room. Bellatrix has been captured, but the others are still out there somewhere. Tonks is concerned about Hermione, but Hermione assures her she's all right. And she knows she will be all right. As soon as she has them back.

_His breath on the back of my neck is soft and warm. I move up and down slowly, palms flat on the chest of the redhead below me, my brown eyes locked on his blue ones as he tilts his hips up to meet me. I feel safe here, between the two people I love most in the world, safe between them and their arms reaching towards each other on either side of me, fingers locked together. Harry's lips brush against my neck and I tremble as a shiver of pleasure passes through me. I can see that same shiver travel to Ron as he closes his eyes briefly and moans low in his throat. I see the release coming before I feel it, in the way Ron clenches Harry's hands just a bit tighter and in the way Harry presses even closer to me at almost the same moment, burying his face in my hair. Ron tenses, then both of them help me ride out the wave as I cry out, shaking from the intensity of it. Harry wraps his arms around me as Ron sits up to do the same, and I know without them I am incomplete._

~

_I love the weight_

Ron reckons this is the most massive house he's ever seen. He's already got lost three times trying to find his way around. He doesn't mind so much, though; it's a way to pass the time and forget for a moment the dull ache in his chest. He's got no idea where they are, or how they are, and he knows it's slowly driving him barmy.

Somehow he finds his way to the greenhouses (the sodding house has _greenhouses_!), and looks up at the sound of the rain pounding on the glass above him. He thinks the rain is bloody distracting, though he doesn't know what from, and he wanders between exotic plants and flowers, laughing slightly as he thinks of how Neville would be in heaven here. Then, from a distance, he sees what looks like a small patch of Devil's Snare, and the dull ache turns into a sharp pang.

_of her small hands_

Ron is grateful at least for the small bit of contact he does have with the outside world, in the form of his Secret Keeper. Charlie can't come round often, as he is in hiding as well, but he stops by whenever he can, bringing what small amount of news he's able to share. Ron wishes he could somehow force Charlie to let him go so he can find Harry and Hermione – Ron is bigger, after all – but he knows he has to stay put, as much as he doesn't like it.

He smiles softly as he thinks about the last time they'd been together, the night before the final battle. He remembers how amazing it was, to have them both there, and to know it was the way it should be, for always. Ron rakes a hand through his hair as he groans in frustration at the distance between them, glaring out at the rain as though it's the cause of all his problems.

_resting on my chest_

Charlie arrives later that afternoon with news of Bellatrix Lestrange's capture. One down, several to go. Ron clings to the hope that they're that much closer to bringing this whole thing to an end. Then finally, he can have them back.

_I love the weight of her small hands resting on my chest. It's a minor thing, really, but the ease with which she lays them there as she rocks her hips in time with mine is bloody brilliant. Everything about this is bloody brilliant, and I still can't believe how lucky I am as I look up at the two people I love most in the world. Harry tilts his head down to kiss Hermione's neck and I can't help the moan as her quiver of pleasure passes through to me via our connection. I can tell she knows I feel it too, because she hums so softly I don't think she even realises she's doing it. Having them both there is still so amazing it's almost too much for me, and I clench Harry's hands tighter as I begin to feel I can't hold on any longer. Hermione is not far behind, and Harry squeezes my hands right back as he helps me to help Hermione through her release. I can't imagine now ever being without them, and I sit up, winding my arms around both of them and intending to hold on for as long as I can._

~

_His fingers_

Harry doesn't think much about where he is. He mostly just sits on the couch in front of the fire, wondering when this new incarceration will end. He knows it's necessary for his safety, and for theirs, but that doesn't make it any easier for him to be apart from the two people he depends on the most. He tries not to dwell on it too much, but here there's not much else to do besides go barmy.

The sound of the rain on the roof of the cottage grows louder and Harry looks outside. He's not able to see much through the blurry splash of the rain hitting the window, and he doesn't much care. He stands and wanders to the window, wondering what Ron and Hermione are doing at that moment, wherever they are. He hopes they're not as miserable as he is, even though that means they likely don't care as much, and Harry finally understands how untrue that is.

_are threaded through mine_

Harry wishes he could get away, go and find Ron and Hermione, and just leave, but he knows how ridiculous it would be to try. Remus, his Secret Keeper, is his only contact with the outside world, and even he is not able to see Harry very much as he is in hiding as well. More than one person volunteered for the job, Harry knows, but he's quite glad it ended up being Remus, who is the person Harry trusts the most aside from Ron and Hermione.

He can close his eyes and see their faces on that last night – the last time they were together before the end of the war. He smiles a bit to himself at the memory, clinging to it like a lifeline, holding on to the hope that it wasn't the very last time. Harry opens his eyes at that thought, then goes and flings himself back onto the sofa, removing his glasses to rub his eyes with the heels of his hands.

_our hands clasped tightly together_

Harry brightens a bit when Remus arrives that evening, and even more when Remus tells him Bellatrix has been brought in. Harry smiles, knowing that's one step closer to it being over. He forces himself to ignore the nagging worry that there's still so many left to capture. Instead, he focuses on what will happen when he's finally able to go out in the open – at long last, he'll have them back.

_His fingers are threaded through mine, our hands clasped tightly together. At first I thought I'd feel like an outsider, intruding on something intimate and special, but watching them together, feeling their movements, I know I'm right where I belong. These are the two people I love most in the world, and I love being able to help Hermione take care of Ron as he's just taken care of me. Ron squeezes my hands as I softly kiss Hermione's neck, and I love the way she shivers ever so slightly at the feel of my lips on her skin. The shiver passes through to Ron, causing him to moan, then back to me through our joined hands. Ron tenses and I move closer to Hermione, wanting to feel as much as possible. I bury my face in Hermione's hair, breathing her in as I feel Ron's release through her, then hers shortly afterward. I can feel the rise and fall against my chest as Hermione's breathing gradually slows, and I release Ron's hands as he sits up, both of us reaching our arms around to hold Hermione between us, pulling each other closer together in the process. This is home._


End file.
